Bem feliz
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Em que se resume a felicidade? Depende... A dele se resume... - [SongFic][NejiHina][Oneshot] -


Naruto não me pertence...

Estou aqui apenas porque... **Amooo NEJIHINA!**

* * *

 _ **Bem feliz**_

 _Em que se resume a felicidade? Depende... A dele se resume..._

* * *

.

Neji se encontrava deitado de baixo de uma árvore perto da saída do clã Hyuuga, observando os pássaros que voavam entre as árvores que por ali havia.

Observava o quão felizes pareciam estar. Imaginava o quão bom seria voar.

Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos, quando um chakra em especial lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

Era Hinata que se aproximava. Ele nem precisou constatar. Seu coração sabia.

 ** _._**

 ** _Meu coração, não sei por que_**

 ** _Bate feliz quando te vê_**

 ** _._**

Virou o rosto para alcança-la. Sabia que ela ainda estava longe, mas logo apareceria.

Ela caminhava a passos lentos em direção à saída da vila. Neji sabia onde ela estava indo, seus olhos sempre acompanharam todos os seus passos, e ele nunca se cansaria disso.

 ** _._**

 ** _E os meus olhos ficam sorrindo_**

 ** _E pelas ruas vão te seguindo_**

 ** _._**

Ela passou sem notar sua presença.

 _"Sempre tão sonhadora"_

Neji daria tudo para fazer parte desses sonhos.

O Hyuuga se levantou calmamente e pôs-se a seguir a prima, caminhou um pouco e logo a havia alcançado.

Hinata parou seu caminho ao notar que o primo vinha logo atrás de si e o esperou.

.

\- _Neji–nii-san... Aonde vai?_

 _\- Ao mesmo lugar que você Hinata–Sama. Importa-se?_

 _\- Não... Eu... Eu estava indo à casa da Ino–chan._

 _\- ... Esse caminho não é o da casa da Ino._

 _\- Ah! Eu... Eu sei... Apenas estava distraída._

 ** _._**

 ** _Mas mesmo assim_**

 ** _Foges de mim_**

 ** _._**

 _\- Hun..._

 _._

Hinata voltou a caminhar, com Neji a seu lado.

.

- _Sabes que não me importo nii-san... Apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinha._

 _\- Sabes que não posso._

 _\- Você não precisa mais seguir com isso... Não quero lhe incomodar._

 _\- Jamais me incomodaria._

 _._

O Hyuuga falou seriamente enquanto observava as árvores que passavam por eles.

Hinata se sentiu feliz ao saber que o primo queria estar com ela, um pequeno rubor invadiu sua face ao pensar que talvez ele gostasse de sua companhia.

Neji não podia conter seus pensamentos ao vê-la corada.

Tudo nela era tão lindo e atraente.

Se até seu chakra fazia-o estremecer. O que diria de seu cheiro, sua voz, seu rubor, seu corpo?

O amor dos dois já não era proibido. A antiga tradição fora revelada. Não seriam obrigados... Tinham escolha... E ela sabia disso...

Será que ela não percebia o que ele sentia? Como a queria?

 ** _._**

 ** _Ah se tu soubesses como sou tão carinhoso_**

 ** _E o muito, muito que te quero_**

 ** _E como é sincero o meu amor_**

 ** _._**

Ah, como ele queria apenas mostrar a ela, ao menos uma vez... Uma vez seria sufuciente...

Não a deixaria escapar... A embriagaria com seu amor, jamais a deixaria duvidar.

 ** _._**

 ** _Eu sei que tu não fugirias mais de mim_**

 ** _._**

Chegaram à cachoeira, Hinata se sentara à beira do lago e observava a queda em silencio.

Neji sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele já não estava conseguindo disfarçar. Há uma semana havia descoberto que não havia problema em um amor entre os dois. Há uma semana havia deixado de se sufocar. Há uma semana seu coração estava aflito.

Será que ela sabia? Será que sentia o mesmo? Achava que sim, desde então ela não falara mais de Naruto, já não chorava escondida, estava tão pensativa, não estava do mesmo jeito com ele.

Porque então queria se manter tão distante?!

 _"Aaaahhhhh!"_

 _"Enlouqueceria? Justo agora?"_

Hinata levantou-se, tirando Neji de seus pensamentos.

A Hyuuga retirou seu casaco, o jogando no chão, começou retirar a calça, deixando um Neji desesperado a seu lado. Um milhão de sensações, o que deveria fazer?

Ela estava com um short curto e colado por baixo da calça, também usava uma regata. Havia ido com a intenção de nadar. Neji apenas não imaginava que ela o faria com ele ali.

Hinata deu uma olhada de canto no primo, antes de se aproximar do lago e se jogar na água.

Neji apenas observava a prima emergir e submergir quando se levantou e começou a retirar a roupa, diferente dela, não estava preparado, ficando apenas de cueca.

Hinata apenas olhava para o outro lado enquanto o primo entrava na água.

Assim que ele emergiu, uma onda criada pela Hyuuga quase o afogou, ele olhou confuso para ela quando a viu gargalhando e não se contendo, a abraçou e a afundou na água.

Logo que se levantou, o sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Neji sumiu, ela estava tão perto, e o encarando enquanto as gotas d'água caíam lentamente.

Neji sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

 ** _._**

 ** _Vem, vem, vem, vem_**

 ** _Vem sentir o calor dos lábios meus a procura dos teus_**

 ** _._**

Hinata abaixou o olhar, se sentindo envergonhada até que Neji já não podendo esperar levantou seu queixo e a beijou, antes que pudesse dizer não.

Os dois ficaram congelados por alguns segundos, quando Neji pediu passagem e profundou o beijo com tanta paixão e desejo que Hinata se esquecera do mundo e se entregou àquele ato.

Seus braços a envolvendo, seus dedos tocando o peitoral forte, suas mãos a acariciando, seus lábios... Ah, não sabia-se qual dos dois era melhor, qual dos dois estava gostando mais daquilo.

Quando se separaram a Hyuuga o abraçou, antes que ele pudesse ver sua face corar. Mas ele a afastou, apenas para ver sua face corada depois do primeiro beijo dos dois. Ele queria se lembrar... Ela logo o abraçou de novo, dessa vez com força, afundando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Quantas sensações...

.

\- _Eu sabia que você viria... Comigo..._

 _\- Você sabia que eu não resistiria àquilo..._

 _\- Não estou falando disso! Eu... Apenas queria nadar..._

 _\- Você apenas queria me enlouquecer..._

 _\- Nii-san! Não... Não é verdade..._

 _._

Neji riu alto.

.

\- _O que será agora?_

 _\- Eu não sei... O que... Você acha?_

 _\- Fique comigo._

 ** _._**

 ** _Vem matar essa paixão que me devora o coração_**

 ** _._**

Hinata suspirou...

.

 _\- Não sei se devo..._

 _._

Neji sentiu o coração apertar... Ainda tinha dúvidas?

Hinata aproximou-se um pouco mais de seu ouvido...

.

 _\- Talvez você não me ame... Tanto quanto eu..._

.

O Hyuuga soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, antes de buscar os olhos dela.

.

- _Não tanto quanto... Apenas muito mais..._

 _._

E a beijou... E ficaram lá... Quem sabe até que horas?!...

 _Afinal, quando se tem amor, o tempo não passa de um capricho da vida... Um belo capricho._

Logo se casariam...

 ** _._**

 ** _E só assim então serei feliz_**

 ** _Bem feliz_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **~Fim~**


End file.
